


Eeny, Meeny, Miny, or Mo?

by Ohcassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Angry Castiel, Crying Castiel, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, Molestation, NO rape, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Castiel, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, mentions of Jimmy Novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcassie/pseuds/Ohcassie
Summary: Set during episode 2 of season 11: When Efram questions Castiel which appendage he should cut off, Hannah doesn't arrive in time to stop Efram from playing his sick mind games on Castiel.





	

"Who should we cut off first? Eeny, Meeny, Miny, or Mo?" 

Efram tapped the angel blade on the zipper of Castiel's trousers, and a tear rolled sluggishly from Cas's eye. Castiel took in a shuddering breath and managed a pitiful "please" before Efram chuckled darkly. 

"You've fallen so far, I bet you would miss it." 

Efram lowered his gaze to the crotch of Castiel's pants, and Cas swung in the chains, uncomfortable. When Efram reached for Castiel's belt, however, an undignified noise left Cas's lips. 

"Guh! No-no. Please, Efram. I don't know where Metatron is, but plea-hic!"

Efram held Castiel's crotch in a tight fist. 

"Be quiet, Castiel. I don't care about Metatron. I want to know why this has any importance to you." 

Efram emphasized his point by loosening his grip and groping Castiel again. Cas let out a low whimper of pain and embarrassment. Jonah chose this moment to speak up. 

"Brother, we were sent to extract information about Metatron..."

Efram let Castiel go and ripped his seething glare away to point it towards Jonah. 

"Jonah. Are you not at all curious about what has driven this abomination to become the warped creature that he is? It certainly wasn't his head or heart."

To Castiel's relief, Jonah did not seem swayed. 

"Efram, I will not stand here and watch this...humiliation. Our orders-"

"Our orders? Jonah, you can stop pretending this is some kind of formal interrogation. If you won't stay, then don't."

Efram kept his glare steady as Jonah looked contemplatively between Efram and Castiel. Eventually, Jonah trained his gaze to the ceiling, and with a brief shake of his head, made his decision and abandoned the building; leaving Castiel and Efram alone. 

"Now," Efram turned back around and paced into Castiel's space again. "Refresh my memory, Castiel. Is your host still within this vessel?" 

Efram busied himself with unclasping Castiel's belt. Cas tugged at the cuffs futively. 

"Efram, this is blasphemy-" Castiel shut his mouth as Efram positioned the blade against Cas's neck. 

"Answer my question." 

Efram's eyes held no emotion. Cas swallowed thickly and stared resolutely at the far wall. 

"No, he is not." 

With the blade still in place, Efram reached around to tug Castiel's dress shirt out of the waistband. He did the same to the front. 

"Why is that?" 

Castiel's eyes prickled at the thought of Jimmy being present in this moment, which made him grateful that he was long gone. 

"Jimmy died several years ago when this vessel was destroyed." 

Having just gotten the button undone, Efram halted his ministrations and looked at Castiel. 

"How could this vessel be here then if it was destroyed?" 

Unwilling to meet Efram's eyes, Castiel answered to the wall. 

"God restored it. And me."

A pause fell between the two. It was ended by a scoff from Efram. 

"Well, isn't that just special?" 

Efram wasted no time then to unzip Castiel's fly and push the trousers down to hang loosely around Cas's thighs. Even with his boxers still in place, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as his face burned with humiliation and fury. 

Never has Castiel had the displeasure to quarrel with such a vile being. He let his hate poison his next words. 

"What satisfaction will this bring you, seeing a dead man's flesh exposed?"

Efram's twisted smirk only turned into a glare as he stepped forward again and pushed Castiel's flimsy white boxers down to sit wrapped around his thighs. 

Castiel growled in anger and defeat. Efram stepped back and trained his gaze on the vulnerable penis and scrotum hanging innocuously between Castiel's thighs. 

Castiel's whole body tensed as Efram approached with the angel blade pointed level with his groin.

"Please."

Castiel squeezed his legs together and pushed his hips back as far as he could manage, but he couldn't stop Efram from trailing the blade feather-light around his flaccid cock, pushing it aside to threaten the sensitive skin of his balls. 

At once, a deafening banging and blinding blue light threatened the hinges of the exit door. Efram was only able to grab a fistful of trouser to yank up, to no avail, before the door was ripped from the wall and Hannah stood staring darkly at the scene in front of her. 

Efram standing next to a trussed up and exposed Castiel. Jonah no where to be seen. 

The relief and gratitude that overtook Castiel's tear-stained features were immediate. 

"Hannah." 

The relief and gratitude were also palpable in Castiel's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only 90% sure that Jimmy died that way. I wrote this even though I currently have an unfinished chapter fic rotting on this website. Oh well.


End file.
